Black Jackets Challenge
The Black Jackets Challenge would happen when, in some cases, Ramsay will have a challenge in order to get a black jacket. History Season 12 On episode 15, that process happened for the first time ever, when there were 7 chefs remaining. Ramsay announced in a press conference that they would compete in an individual challenge to get the first black jacket. He gave them 45 minutes to create a dish of their choice. Season 3 winner Rock, Season 9 winner Paul, and Season 10 contestant Dana were invited as guest judges. Each judge gave a point based on a 1-5 scale. In the end, Joy won the challenge with a total of 19 points and was rewarded with the first black jacket of the season. In addition, she received immunity for the following service, a spot in the brand-new Hell's Kitchen Calendar, and lunch with the judges. The remaining chefs had to make the lunch. Season 16 On episode 13, that process happened when there were 6 chefs remaining. Ramsay revealed that this challenge would be divided in three parts, and the winners of each part would get a black jacket, while the remaining chefs would advance to the next part, until one of them would finally be eliminated. During the first challenge, the chefs had to create a dish using ingredients Ramsay gave them in 30 minutes. In the end, Heidi and Heather won the challenge, and were rewarded with a black jacket each, and spending the rest of the day in the Black Jacket Lounge. During the second challenge, the remaining chefs had to create a dish using the same six ingredients given to them. Ryan and Paulie won the round, and got the same reward, leaving Andrew and Kimberly. For their final challenge, they had three minutes to gather ingredients from a food market and create two small dishes in 30 minutes. After, Ramsay asked the black jacket chefs to do a blind taste judging, which resulted in a tie at 2. In the end, Ramsay broke the tiebreaker in favor of Kimberly, giving her the last black jacket of the season, and automatically eliminating Andrew. Season 17 On episode 12, that process happened when there were 7 chefs remaining. The same process as the previous season was used. The first challenge was a Taste It Now Make It Challenge, where the chefs had to taste Ramsay's dish and recreate it in 40 minutes. In the end, Milly and Nick were the closest to Ramsay's original dish, and they were rewarded with a black jacket each and spending the rest of the day in the Black Jacket Lounge. During the second challenge, the chefs had to grab one ingredient each from a tray that Ramsay laid out, and each time he rang the bell, they would have to grab another ingredient from the tray. They had to cook their own dishes using the ingredients they grabbed. Michelle and Benjamin won the round, and got the same reward, leaving Elise, Jennifer, and Robyn. For their final challenge, the three chefs had 30 minutes to cook any dish they wanted, using an assortment of ingredients on the workspace. After judging their dishes himself, Ramsay eliminated Elise. After having Sous Chef Jocky and Christina taste their dishes, Robyn was rewarded with the last black jacket, and Jennifer was automatically eliminated. Season 18 On episode 12, that process happened when there were 6 chefs remaining. As with the previous two seasons, the same three challenge process was used. For the first challenge, the chefs had to punch a fake wall to collect ingredients to cook their own dish in 45 minutes. Ariel and Mia won the round, and they were rewarded with a black jacket each and spending the rest of the day in the Black Jacket Lounge. During the second challenge, each chef had to spin a wheel to land on an ingredient the remaining four chefs had to cook with which included quail, eggplant, baby leeks, and cauliflower. They then had 45 minutes to cook their dishes. Bret and Motto won the round, and got the same reward, leaving Heather and Kanae. For their final challenge, they had to create their own surf and turf dish in 45 minutes. In the end, Heather won the final black jacket, and Kanae was automatically eliminated. Trivia *Season 12 is the only season where nobody was eliminated by this challenge. *Andrew (Season 16) was the first contestant to be eliminated by this challenge. *Elise (Season 17) was the first female contestant to be eliminated by this challenge. She is also the only one who was eliminated after previously being nominated. *Heather (Seasons 16 and 18) was the first contestant to participate in this challenge on two different seasons. *So far, each chef who received the last black jacket during this challenge was the next one eliminated. *Season 18 is the only season in which the black jacket challenge was completely accurate to the contestants' final rankings in the season. Category:Challenges